


Family and friend bonding through Urination and defecation

by For Science Question Mark (CaptainDabsalot)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Male-Female Friendship, Urination, female urination, male urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/For%20Science%20Question%20Mark
Summary: It is not a fetish it is a life choice.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 14





	Family and friend bonding through Urination and defecation

It was a normal quiet day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Our story centers on teammates on Team 7, Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. The team had just finished a D-ranked mission. Their team leader and other teammate had already left. They were casually walking through the village. Soon they passed a public bathroom.  
“Hey Sarada, I need to use the bathroom.” Boruto said.  
“Oh, well I do too.” She responded.  
Boruto entered the empty bathroom. Sarada took off her glasses, breathed on them, and cleaned them.  
The blonde kid walked over to the urinal. He unzipped his pants and grabbed his penis. Urine began to flow from his urethra. He exhaled as he had been holding it in for about a day. He didn’t notice the door open. It was Sarada, she hadn’t put on her glasses yet. Then she did. She gasped and blushed extremely. Boruto heard this and looked over. He also gasped and blushed extremely.  
“S...s… Sarada?”  
“B...b….Boruto?”  
They stared at each other as Boruto kept peeing.  
Then Sarada spoke up ,”Do all boys have that thing to pee standing up?”  
Boruto was silent for a second and then said ,”I thought everyone had this. Do you not have one?”  
“No, I don’t.”  
They went quiet again. Soon Boruto finished urinating. He shook his penis and put it back in his underwear in his pants. Sarada had been watching his “thing” intently since she arrived.  
“Can I see yours?” Boruto asked.  
“Huh?”  
“You said you didn’t have what I did, so I want to see what you have.”  
“Oh, sure.” The two of them were still blushing heavily.  
She lifted up her dress and pulled down her shorts. Boruto was shocked, there was no “thing” at all.  
“Are all girls’ privates like this?” He asked.  
“I think so.”  
“So can I see you pee?”  
“It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t. Do all boys pee in those?” She pointed to the urinals.  
“Only if we just pee.”  
“Oh, can I try? We don’t have these in the women’s bathroom.”  
“Go right ahead.”  
Sarada walked up to the urinal and aimed for the urinal. Urine began to release from her urethra. She exhaled, she had also been holding it in for a day. Boruto watched intently as yellow urine flowed from the smaller hole. Her stream was faster and more powerful than Boruto’s. Soon her stream slowed and eventually stopped. She shook herself off. She pulled up her panties and her shorts and let down her dress.  
The two teammates looked at each other. They went to wash their hands and then they left the men’s bathroom. Luckily no one was around.  
“See ya later.” Boruto said.  
Later.” Sarada said.


End file.
